Battery operated machines and tools, in general, face challenges when it comes to producing enough power to accomplish a task completely and efficiently while complying with size, weight and cost constraints. Many tasks can be easily handled utilizing conventional combustion engines that provide high torque forces, however, environmental and economic concerns are increasing the demand for tools that use quieter, cleaner running electric motors.
Conventional battery powered autonomous mowers sometimes struggle to deliver the desired performance, especially when encountering poor conditions, such as wet grass or deep grass. This is due largely to the difficulty of producing enough force to maintain an adequate blade speed.
Traditional autonomous mowers have sought to address this problem by selective scheduling of mows, and more frequent mowing, so as to remove less of the grass blade each time, and by providing larger electric motors which require additional batteries, and in some instances, additional battery charging time. These approaches have met with mixed results, and tend to increase wear and tear on the autonomous mower, as well as negatively impact the size, weight and cost of the autonomous mower.